The general issues addressed in the proposed work is that one important input for attitude change is the previous behavior in which a person has engaged. That is, one's own behavior may, under certain specifiable conditions, serve as important inputs for inferences which affect subsequent attitudes and behaviors. These inferences which people draw from their own behavior will be researched as to the mediating role which they play in several different social influence situations. More specifically, some of the kinds of behaviors and situations to be examined involve forced compliance, situations of overjustification, and foot-in-the-door settings. It is hoped that the general processes involved in attitude change within these various settings can be identified. The role of incentive in these settings will also be examined in some detail. At an even more general level, the proposed mediating process in these situations will be examined as it has utility for: (a) arriving at a better understanding of the relationships among the various processes of attitude change; (b) providing an integration among several areas of social psychology -- attitude change, social influecne, individual and group decision-making; and (c) extension to areas of research and application beyond the scope of experimental social phychology.